spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snail Loving (Review)
It's time to scan through another Spin Off episode and see what it holds. I will review the good, the bad and the ugly in each aspect. I don't want to wait so let's go inside! Today episode is an episode from Season 1 in the Fanon Seasons. The episode is called Snail Loving Review SpongeBob: HOLY FISHPASTE! I'M LATE FOR WORK! Hmm seems a bit edgy for a G Spin Off (Holy Fishpaste instead of Holy Shit). But i'm just being too fussy. SpongeBob: Aww, Gary, I wish I could play but I can't. I have to go to work. (Gary gets puppy eyes) SpongeBob: I'll come back as soon as I can. Just hang in there while I'm gone, okay? This sounds a bit like A Pal For Gary...... (SpongeBob walks out) Gary: Meow. (stares in food bowl) (timecard) Narrator: One work shift later.. A bit sudden......... Gary: Meow! SpongeBob: Good to see you too. Anwayy, goodnight. That's a nice way to say hello to your snail........ SpongeBob: Good morning world, and all that inhabit it! (SpongeBob looks at the clock) A reference to Missing Identity SpongeBob: I'M LATE AGAIN! (SpongeBob races downstairs, and we see puppy-eyed Gary again) Gary: Meow! SpongeBob: I'm sorry Gary, but i'm late! (walks outside) I don't know abot you but i like the repititon just like Missing Identity had. SpongeBob: Thats's two days in a row! I'm gonna get Gary a special friend! (Bubble Transition to the animal shelter) SpongeBob: I bet Gary will be happy. Ooh, i like this one! (grabs a snail) Umm 2 days and you think Gary is lonely? A bit protective aren't we? SpongeBob: Aww, you look sad. (SpongeBob shakes his head) SpongeBob: Nah. Only one snail for now. (SpongeBob walks out the door) You pick a regular average snail and walk past a very sad one. Wow you are cruel..... Animal Shelter Manager: Did he just walk out without paying or signing an adoption paper? It's only a cartoon......... SpongeBob: Gary, I brought you a special friend! (pulls out Puffy Flufly) Gary: MEOW! SpongeBob: Nah, it's just a doll. (throws it out the window) Why do you have a doll in the first place? SpongeBob: I brought you another snail! So you won't be so sad when I'm gone! Gary: Meow? New Snail: Meow. SpongeBob: Have fun you two! I'm gonna make beans. Why is he called New Snail? Doesn't he have a name? And i thought Sea Ceatures don't like beans.... New Snail: BLEOW! Weird...... SpongeBob: Now that I've got meh beans, I'm gonna watch some TEEVEE! I have never seen SpongeBob say this before.......... (In SpongeBob's mind he sees the snail from the animal shelter) SpongeBob: OOOH I FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM, I JUST, I JUST-''' '''SpongeBob: I'M HAVING A SNAIL SYMPATHY SEIZURE! AAAH! Snail Sympathy Seizure!? What the hell!? SpongeBob: Aww, you're coming home. No more misery! (SpongeBob walks out, and then sees another snail) SpongeBob: Get a hold of yourself, SquarePants. You're already buying a snail. (SpongeBob walks out) Might as well say this now but the grammer is decent enough or really good. Not the best unfortunately... (Ironic because my grammer sucks....) Animal Shelter Manager: Did he really just get out with ANOTHER snail!? Did you really just critisize SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Now that you have two more snails, you wontt buy any more! Dude your the one buying them. Make some sense man! SpongeBob: YES! I HAVE 27 SNAILS NOW! I AM OFFICIALLY GOOD! (SpongeBob then remembers another snail) SpongeBob: GOODBYE MY 28 BABIES! I AM OFF TO GET ANOTHER! Wow creepy....... Gary: Meow meow, meow meow. Meow? Meow meow. Meow, MEOW, MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! MEOOW! SpongeBob: I have no idea what you just said, but I assume it was something about having too many snails. I'll get rid of them. Come on you lived with him for more than 10 years and you don't understand your own snail! Even the real show made SpongeBob more smarter! SpongeBob: Now, where are all of them? (SpongeBob searches the bathroom, the kitchen, the tables, the living room, the bedroom, the library and doesn't find them) SpongeBob: I wonder where they could be-(bumps into closet, opening door to reveal all the snails in his clothes) SpongeBob: ...am I the only one here that finds that kind of...disturbing? What would your snails want with your clothes? Maybe you are right...... SpongeBob: Gary, I'm sorry I doubted you. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Come here for a hug. Sure just leave you snails in the closet. Besides what did SpongeBob do to Gary? He was only making Gary feel better..... Gary: GAAARHRHCHD (SpongeBob runs out) SpongeBob: *pant* I'M SORRY! Sure run off and leave Gary alone shelless.... SpongeBob: Yeah, I'd like to return these 27 snails. Animal Shelter Manager: Yeah, and I'd like to ask why you ran off with those 27 snails without paying or submitting the paperwork!? He'a got a point. It might be a cartoon but end of the day it's realism. SpongeBob: It's probably my stealth. Animal Shelter Manager: STEALTH? Yeah i was thinking that as well........ Fish: Joe, I think you've had too much coffee. Lol funny! As i do with all my reviews i score them and rate it. So i hope you enjoyed the review and i hope you are ready for more coming soon. I will see you next time and thanks for reading! Results Total: 7.5/10 Grammer: 7.5/10 Story: 10/10 Jokes: 9/10 Writing: 7/10 Pros Awesome story. It was consistant and fitted well with the story. The jokes especially the last line really cracked me up Cons SpongeBob's dialouge doesn't fit with the show. Words like meh and Snail Sympathy Seizure don't fit the character of SpongeBob. Compare it to the real show to see why. Category:Episodes Category:Reviews Category:IRmjii Category:2015